See How I Stun
by ashangel101010
Summary: Kaz challenges Klay to a match in the Underworld, and soon his victory leads to certain, dirty secrets unearthed.


See How I Stun

Suggested Theme:

Main Theme- Pace is the Trick by Interpol

_"You can't hold it too tight"_ Kaz knew he shouldn't be doing this, especially wearing this! He should have never let Tom see what he looked like with his hair down and without his glasses, he really shouldn't have shown Tom his Mom's old Halloween costume and most of all he shouldn't have given into temptation for a rare scan. He only prayed that Chaor won't see him or recognize him in this outfit, he also hoped that other Chaotic players won't figure out it was him in this outfit.

"_These matters of security"_ He should just get this over with and step out of the closet and just get the first part of the bet over with. Another part of the bet was to act like he had no shame and be in complete character, or characters he added, that meant he had to be courageous and fierce at the same time. He had to act like what he used to be, which was a fearless and almost an insidious military leader.

"Kaz if you want this ultra rare scan you'll have to step out of the closet." Tom said teasingly. Kaz took a deep breath and let it out, he prepared himself for this. He opened the closet door and stepped out, Tom nearly choked on the air once he saw Kaz.

"_You don't have to be wound so tight" _Kaz is dressed up like the Phoenix, the original one, and looked very sexy. The green spandex outfit clung to him tightly and showed his belly button and hips, he had golden colored arm-length gloves and thigh-length boots. The golden sash is tied together with the Phoenix symbol broche; the Phoenix symbol covered mostly his chest.

"_Smoking on the balcony"_ His fiery red and orange hair was combed neatly down and most of his bangs covered his right eye, while the rest was tucked behind his left ear. He had very large brown eyes and they seemed to shine so brightly now, like there is a fire in it now. He walked like he had total command of everything and everyone in the world, so much confidence.

"_But it's like sleaze in the park"_ Kaz knew that he not only have to walk around the Chaotic Food Court, but in Ancient Perim and in Underworld City too. He needed to be very confident or else he'll be eaten alive, possibly quite literally, by the Creatures and "fellow" Chaotic players. He nearly chuckled at Tom's flustered and shocked expression, it was time to act like a real Underworlder.

"_You women have no self-control,"_ They teleported to Chaotic, while their bodies remained on Earth. When they reached the court everyone was immediately looking at them, most were in complete shock, especially since they see a smoking hot babe with Tom aka Major Tom. The costume showed his hips, ass, and belly button nicely.

"Tom is that the real Phoenix with you?" Peyton asked. He was completely confused since Tom said he and Kaz were coming, but instead of Kaz a sexy chick was with him.

"Are you Kaz's sister or something?" Sarah asked.

"Nope it's me guys, Kaz remember?" Kaz said teasingly. Peyton and Sarah nearly fainted from shock and Kaz nearly died from laughing so hard.

"_We angels remark outside"_ How long has it been since Kaz commanded this much attention? Maybe six years or possibly longer, he was only sixteen after all. Six years ago he commanded attention by striking fear in the hearts of everyone, but his Mom and Tom.

"_You are known for insatiable needs"_ Now he's commanding attention with his body and swagger, he informed Peyton and Sarah about the deal he had with Tom. It took him five times to explain to them since they were recovering from shock. He decided it was time to pay a visit to the Underworld City and complete another part of his deal.

"_I don't know a thing"_ Kaz took another deep breath when they arrived in Underworld City and let it out; he started strutting with so much confidence that it would make Chaor's ego look deflated. He even past by Klay and Krystella, did not even bothering to notice their presence. That was until Klay said this very poor choice of words.

"Wow so you're a bar whore like your mommy, but a coward like your daddy."

"_I've seen love"_ His mom was a bartender, definitely not a whore. His dad was certainly not a coward! He was the head of a special division of troops in the U.S. Army and was known as the best commander of all time, Kaz would've been a commander now like his dad but his mom decided that he was too young to be subjected to the atrocities of war.

"My mom is not a whore and my dad was the greatest commander of all time!" Kaz retorted with fury. Tom has seen Kaz mad and when that happened the person nearest to him usually ends up in the hospital, he cringes at the memory still. Peyton and Sarah were maybe five seconds away from teaching Klay a lesson when Nivenna came between the two groups.

"You know the rules! If you want to settle an argument, then go to the Underworld Coliseum." She said and walked away. Kaz grinned sinisterly at Klay and loved the thought of beating him to a bloody pulp. He knew that Klay was going to accept because he actually believes he had a chance against Kaz, but not against Kazdan.

"So Klay how about we fight and if you win I get you any scan you want and twenty of my scans." Kaz said. Klay liked this bet a lot and he can easily take down this scrawny nerd within minutes, it would be almost too easy to win. Tom saw fire in Kaz's eyes and realized he was dead serious about this.

"Kaz I don't think this is a smart idea challenging Klay." Sarah said. She knew that when Kaz is mad he can be very reckless and hurt his own chances of losing.

"Yeah Kaz maybe you should listen to your friend and just give up." Krystella said.

"So are you going to fight me Klay or would you rather be kicked out of the Underworld forever?" Kaz taunted.

"It's a deal; see ya at the coliseum loser." Klay said and left for the coliseum, so did Krystella.

"_And I follow the speed in the starlight"_ Peyton, Sarah, and Tom were trying to convince Kaz to use the giant robot he used last time to fight Hammerdoom, but Kaz refused to use it this time. Kaz was actually going to use the costume, or Phoenix suit as Peyton called it, instead of a giant robot that would assured his survival and the win. No matter how much they use logic or pleaded with him, Kaz refused to listen to their advice.

"_I've seen love"_ He was going to stick to his plan and use his costume as Battle Gear. He designed the costume for another purpose, a weaponry purpose to be exact. This costume would make the Phoenix Force look like a fledging compared to his Phoenix.

"_And I follow the speed in the star swept night"_ As they were drawing nearer to the Underworld Coliseum, the more the gang tried to convince Kaz to use the giant robot. Kaz still refused to listen to them and was intent on using his costume as Battle Gear. The gang finally gave up convincing Kaz and decided to let him do what he wants.

"_Yeah pace is the trick"_ Kaz's match was about to happen after the match currently happening right now. He would prove to Chaor how strong he really is how he didn't need some giant metal robot to prove how much of a military genius he is. Maybe afterword he can try again to convince Kiru to join the Underworlders, insuring Chaor's existence.

"_And to all the destruction in man" _He tried subtly telling Kiru through conversations they had, but it seemed he never picked up on it. He tried convincing him through stories and myths about the Greek God, especially with Hades, but it didn't work. Maybe this time he can convince him with the costume and showed how awesome Underworlders really are.

"_Well I see you as you take your pride, my lioness" _It was time for his match, Kaz realized that when the doors began to open. He took a deep breath and let it out, it was finally time to prove he had prowess. He began walking into the coliseum nearly blinded by the light and saw Klay leering at him.

"_Your defenses seem wise I cannot press"_ Klay was wielding the giant robot that he used the last time he was here, what a coward he thought. He could hear the screams of the crowd demanding for the fight to begin. He could also see most of the audience's shocked expressions for the lack of Battle Gear he had, but they didn't know the costume he had on is the Battle Gear.

"_And attentions at demise, my lioness"_ Agitos asked Kaz where his Battle Gear is, Kaz replied confidently that the costume was Battle Gear. He could hear that some of the Underworlders were laughing; they won't be laughing long he thought. The battle began and Kaz prepared himself for the attack that will power up his suit.

"_Can't you hurt it some, think I hurt it"_ He was grinning at Klay and taunted him about how weak he was. This made Klay furious and decided to use the missiles first; when he launched them he made sure they hit Kaz. Kaz didn't budge an inch when he saw that the missiles were heading to him, he didn't even move when his friends were shouting him to move.

"_I've seen love and I follow the speed in the starlight"_ One missile alone could destroy an armor tank and the person in it; imagine what three missiles will do to him. Tom saw in almost slow motion the demise of his best friend, Kaz, by three missiles that left behind a fiery explosion. Klay was shocked that Kaz was too stupid to even move out of the way, he could be charged with first degree murder or manslaughter for this.

"_I've seen love"_ Sarah was crying now, Peyton wanted to go over and kick Klay's ass, while Tom just shouted at both of them to look at where Kaz was standing. What they saw was a giant fiery bird, the Phoenix to be exact, with Kaz inside it. The Underworlders, even Chaor, were utterly shocked at seeing Kaz alive.

"_And I follow the speed in the star swept night"_ Kaz could feel the fire all around him and let out a triumphant cry that sound like the Phoenix was screeching, he was flying and heading straight towards the giant robot. The Phoenix got bigger and was nearly twice the size of the robot and swallowed it, the robot was melting from the heat of the Phoenix. Klay looked like he was going to piss in his pants when he saw the fiery bird head towards him; he fainted from sheer terror of being melted like the giant robot.

"_And now I select you,"_ The fiery Phoenix halted and Kaz floated gently to the ground, feet first of course. The fire disappeared and Kaz could literally hear a pin drop because of the silence in the coliseum, and then the audience erupted in cheers and whistles. Kaz just blushed and shyly waved at everyone, while the gang nearly tackles him to the ground to embrace him.

"_Slow now I let you"_ Kaz almost couldn't breathe from the tight hug his friends were giving him, he almost passed out. He was sorely tempted to shout to everyone that he was the Phoenix incarnate, but had a feeling it wouldn't pan out so well. Especially since that Chaor was dragging him, he was really thrown over his shoulder, out of the coliseum while his friends were right behind him with guards pointing their weapons at them.

"_See how I stun, see how I stun"_ They were now in Chaor's throne room and Kaz never felt so angry at Chaor, he was tempted to slap him but knew that it would only break his hand. He didn't even try to hide the fury in his eyes while his friends were practically cowering behind him, almost for protection. He really should saw this coming, especially since this was Chaor.

"Where did you get your Battle Gear, Kazzy?" Chaor asked, it almost sounded more like an order than a question. Kaz looked from the ground and into Chaor's eyes before answering.

"I designed, constructed, and tested this out myself." He replied in a matter of fact tone.

"Don't get condescending on me Kazzy. How were you able to survive the impact of the missiles?" Chaor asked, more like ordered. Kaz really didn't need this sort of crap right now; he needed to finish the bet now!

"The suit requires impact, specifically an impact that causes a lot of heat and fire. The three missiles can power up this suit for three weeks and that's even when I take it off, it can also create fire and give me flight like you saw in the coliseum a few moments ago. There are two faults with the suit. One is that it needs a fiery impact, without it my body would be burned to a cusp. The second one is that if I lose control of my emotions, otherwise known as my temper, that I would turn into a fiery deity and suck the life out of everything until the world is nothing but cinders." He replied impertinently. Chaor did not like how Kaz was acting and was only five seconds away from flinging his throne at him, and he hated how he smelled like a Creature has touched him sexually. The scent of vanilla and lavender filled his nostrils, he wanted to find the Creature and rip its head off for touching Kaz. He bets that Kaz doesn't even know that he was touched like that, he would probably die of shock if he found out he was being molested.

"Kaz if you answer me like that one more time I w-" Chaor was interrupted by Kaz.

"Yeah kill me I get it! I don't even have time for this!" He shouted and teleported back to the food court. Tom, Sarah, and Peyton did the same but not without witnessing Chaor ripped his throne and threw at the spot where Kaz was standing a few seconds ago. They thought it would be best if they didn't come back to the Underworld for the next few days.

"_Now I select you, slow now I bet you"_ Kaz was now in Ancient Perim and heading to find Kiru, he couldn't wait to show him how strong he was with the suit on. Maybe this time Kiru might be convinced enough to convert to being an Underworlder! His rage at Chaor almost diminished, well almost.

"_See how I stun, see how I stun"_ He always liked Kiru, even though he was an Overworlder. He actually was cool and calm, unlike Chaor who took his rage out on him. He almost reminded him of Cearul, just without the Irish accent and being human.

"_And to all the destruction in man" _He should have been able to sense the attack, but didn't and wound up being knocked out unconscious. He could hear someone beating up the creature that attacked him and was aware that someone lifted him from the ground very gently like he was a china doll. He heard a low rumble and drifted off to the sweet darkness.

"_And to all the corruption in my hand"_ Kiru had always held some affection for Kaz, especially for the way he looked now. He was dressed in this outfit that outlined all his curves and his hair was down for once, he didn't even have on his tacky "glasses" as he called them. He made sure that Kaz drank the entire potion before divesting him out of his outfit; he began touching Kaz like he has like on many of Kaz's visits.

"_And now I select you,"_ He traced over the fiery burns that pointed west on Kaz's body; they were soft and pink now. Kaz told him that one of his best friends and mentor burned him because he was bribed into saving his Father from prison; the burns only covered mostly his chest, shoulders, and back. He licked Kaz's chest and inhaled his scent deeply, he smelled like vanilla and lavender now.

"_Slow now I let you, see how I stun, see how I stun"_ He remembered asking Kaz what the strange smell he had around him and he replied that it must be form his vanilla shampoo. Their scents mingle together now since Kiru has been touching Kaz like this for a while now. It was almost like an aphrodisiac for him now.

"_Now I select you, slow now I bet you see how I stun, see how I stun" _He wanted to leave bruises on Kaz's neck, that everyone would know who he belonged to. Then it would be too obvious and people would start asking question, it was just better to kiss him on the lips anyway. He then turned his attention to his thighs and manhood.

"_Now I select you,"_ His claws were rubbing against Kaz's thigh; he kept doing this for ten minutes before gripping Kaz's manhood. It was average size manhood and it was almost pink like the burns on Kaz's chest. He kept stroking it and it became hard under his hand, he almost wanted to put it in his mouth but knew his teeth would cut to ribbons.

"_Slow now I let you, see how I stun, see how I stun"_ Kaz came in his hand and Kiru carefully cleaned Kaz up before putting his clothes back on. Kiru felt terrible each time he did this. He just couldn't help but touching him, especially since he was dressed so provocatively. He was worse than an Underworlder.

"_Now I select you, slow now I let you" _He was going to join the Underworlders soon because he deserved to be punished. He deserved to be killed for doing this, but he was too afraid to die. He made up his mind and decided that joining the Underworlders would be a most suitable punishment for his crime.

"_I always follow the speed in the star swept night"_ He would always love Kaz even when he compared him to his first love, a human known as Cearul. He learned that this human stole his first kiss and his heart with a day, Kiru knew he'll never be able to do that. He hates himself more than ever, especially since he wanted to do more to him.

"_You don't hold a candle"_ Chaor was now in his office, waiting for Takinom to report to him about where Kaz or any of his friends were. He nearly destroyed his throne room in sheer anger from Kaz's arrogance and impudence today. He would probably murder Kaz if he were to see him now.

"_You don't hold a candle"_ He caught a whiff of the Creature's scent that was touching Kaz, he goes over to his book shelf and found an ancient book that contained a piece of cloth stuck between the pages. He notices it this was the same cloth that his ancestor Kiru wore, it couldn't be him. He inhaled the scent of the cloth deeply to make sure it wasn't him.

"_You don't hold a candle"_ He almost vomited in his mouth from the sheer disgust of it. His own ancestor Kiru was the one who was touching Kaz. He was the one who sexually molested him!

"_You don't hold a candle"_ He made up his mind not to tell Kaz. This would be just a secret between him and Kiru. He hated his ancestor for that and will forever.


End file.
